Two Hearts,One Love
by Eclipsed Luna
Summary: Love stories are not so simple. Their love story had this same thing. It was not simple. There were so complications but... No! They just fought. But why are all the love stories like that? Question. This one..is a love story. Love story about a girl..and a ...boy..but...?


**CHAPTER 1**

**Yo guys, ****I'm**** back with a ****Sket****Dance**** fic. ****T****his will be an AU story and very ****interesting**** too. ****First**** of all thanks to GakuPoid-chan for giving me this wonderful concept for a story and please read her stories too :D..**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own SKET Dance ,Kenta Shinohara does. ****If**** I would have created it, then Himeko and Bossun would have been married by now and Sayaa would have been deleted from the story..hehe Now ENJOY!**

**BOSSUN'S P.O.V**

'**Tring,Tring,Tring,Tring'**  
'Ughh' I groaned.** 'Tring Tring Trin-'** I threw the clock. That's better.  
"Master Yusuke it's time to wake up. Today is your first day at the new schoo-AHHHHHHH" Screamed a girly voice. I opened my eyes to see my _maid_ on the floor ,frowning as she got hit by the alarm clock.

"THAT'S IT! IT'S THE 27th TIME I GOT HIT BY THE CLOCK , I QUIT !" My maid yelled at me. "Oh no I'm sorry, wait Karin! I mean Minami! Ughh what's her name? Maid-chan wait? Ahhh" she was not here. "Oh crap. Great, just great. This is the 48th time a maid has quit because of me. Mom will kill me," I said to myself.

'Wait a minute- oh crap I'm late for school. I better hurry. Today is my first day at Kaimei High. Ughhh why does it have to be me! ' I thought.

**AKANE'S P.O.V**

I watched another maid for Yusuke quit. That boy will never change. "Yusuke can you come here for a bit?" I yelled.  
"W-what mom?" he said coming downstairs shaking from fear. "You know that it is the 48th time a maid has quit!" I said to him.

"Bye mom. I am late for school hehe," he said running from the big mansion. "Hey wait Yusuke- ahhh that boy will never change. Hey wait! At least eat breakfast. When he gets hometoday I'll kill him! " I said. "Why can't he be like Sasuke!" I thought. I sighed and then smiled.

**BOSSUN'S P.O.V**

I am safe now. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA" I laughed. "Mom is that a creep?" asked a young girl to her mom. "Yes don't look at him dear."  
I blushed."Yusuke-sama let's go. You are late for school!" Called my driver. "Yeah yeah I'm coming, " I said to him.

"You ready to go Master?" he asked. I nodded. "Umm where is Sasuke? " I asked him. "He tried to wake you up but you didn't so he went to school without you, he said. "I'll kill him! Can't he just wait for me, at least," I said to my driver. He laughed.

"Today is your first day at the new school, right Master?" he asked me. "Yes, I wonder if I will make some new friends, "I said.  
"Of course you will Master," he said to me. I smiled.

**Time Skip (BOSSUN'S P.O.V )**

'So I am finally here and to greet my _wonderful _morning somebody is waiting for me.'

"Yusuke you are late!" said Sasuke, "I was waiting for you, irresponsible creature " he added.  
"You didn't woke me up so it's your fault!" I said. "It's your fault that you can't even wake up, and we shouldn't fight about it. Let's go to the class, "he said still angry. "Yeah whatever, " I said to him with a frown on my face.

"Here it is class 3-C, "I said to Sasuke.

"So as I was telling that there are some newcomers so please welcome them with open hearts," said Chuma Sensei, bored.

"So introduce yourselves please," he said boringly." Hello, nice to meet you. I am Yusuke/Sasuke Fujisaki and we have transferred here," Sasuke and I said together.

"So Yusuke take a seat beside Onizuka and Sasuke take a seat beside Unyu,`" Chuma sensei said still bored.

I went towards this Onizuka named Girl. "Hi! "I said to her. "H-hello," she said.  
During the whole class she didn't say a word to me. She didn't even twitch a bit but it seemed like she was very shy.

**'TING TONG TING TONG'** "Class dismissed," said Chuma sensei.

'Thank god for saving me from the silence, ' I thought. "Hi I am Switch. Nice to meet you," said a computerized voice.  
"GAHHHHHH" I screamed.

"Oh sorry did he scare you?" a girl's voice said. "Hi, I am Momoka Kibitsu, " she said.

"MOMOKA KIBITSU, THE STAR! " I exclaimed.

"Yes, don't be surprised that I study here , oh and this is Usui Kazuyoshi or we like to call him Switch," she said giggling .

"Oh I'm sorry, I kinda freaked out when I heard the robotic voice and nice to meet you too," I said, Switch and I shake hands.  
"Hohoho don't be scared, it's the way I talk, " he said emotionlessy. "Let's eat lunch together shall we ?" Momoka said.  
I nodded.

"Okay Fujisaki-Kun, that boy is Agata Sojiro, that girl is Mimorin Unyu, she is Kikuno Asahina. He is Shinzou, she is Yuki, that's Michiru Shinba, that's Moe Yabasawa, she is Usami Hani or as we like to call her Bunny-chan, and that's all of our friends here," Momoka said after introducing everyone. "Hi Yusuke-kun," they all said to me.

"Hehe nice to meet you guys too, and call me Bossun it's my nickname, " I said to them and we all started eating. Suddenly I saw that blonde hair girl Onizuka being bullied.  
"Give us the money you **** (P/S : sorry can't say the word )."I dont h-have the m-money, "she said. "You ..." he was going to slap her but someone intervened. "Oi, you guys don't disturb her!" said a male voice. It was a boy with silver hair.

"Oh crap that's Kato, the ninja run!" the thugs said. "You okay Onizuka ? " This Kato guy asked "Y-yes, thank you Kato," Onizuka said.  
"It's ok let's go Onizuka, they are not worth our time!" he said as he took Onizuka away.

"Umm who are they?" I asked the group.

"We don't talk to them. By the way, they are Onizuka Hime and Kato Kiri, they are not from our class." Momoka answered a bit sarcastically.

"Oh," I said.

'Why? Are they so clo-wait, what's happening to me, I don't even know her!' I thought. "Uh, Bossun, " Switch was calling me. "Oh uh sorry, I was spacing out." I said.

"It's ok let's go to our next class," he said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

**TIME SKIP : After School (still Bossun's P.O.V =_=" )**

"Hahaha that was a good one Michiru," said Mimorin.

"Yeah the new anime I know," said Switch to Otakura."Yeah I'll curse everybody," Yuki said to herself. As we were walking, I saw the same blond hair girl with the silver haired boy.

"Haha thanks Kato," she said.

"It's okay Onizuka," He said to her.

"Oh look at the time, I have to go to the new part time job, Kato," she said.

"Take car , Onizuka!" he said to her with concern in his voice. She just nodded and walked away. Kato then happily sighed.

I just saw them and continued walking home with a quite sorrowful expression. 'I wonder what will mom do when I reach home?' I thought.  
"Bossun are you coming?" Momomka and Switch asked me. "Yeah, yeah" I said and started walking again.

**BOSSUN'S P.O.V (AGAIN =-=")**

Me and Sasuke reached our home. "Mom we're back from school!" Sasuke and I said together.

"Oh Sasuke and Yusuke, sorry I was talking with Yusuke's new maid, she is really nice," Mom said." You managed to find another?" I asked her. She nodded. Suddenly a girl with blond hair came out. "N-nice to meet you Master," she said.

"Y-you ...?" I said in surprise.

**So guess who is the maid? I know you know hehe , so am I doing this right? Are the characters too OOC or the story is not good, you should just leave a review and don't forget to READ,REVIEW,FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE . I hope you liked it and pwease pwease tell me ...Should I continue? I know that this had more of bossun's p.o.v but I'll make the other character's p.o.v too ,hehe.**

**NEXT CHAPPIE : She is my new maid ?**

**BYE BYE , JA'NE ...**


End file.
